Curiosity Caught The Miko
by Countess Millarca
Summary: After the well closed Kagome got stuck in the past. Trying to overcome her grief over Inuyasha's rejection, she focuses her time and attention over a very peculiar daiyoukai, making his life difficult and colorful in turn.
1. Questions Left Unanswered

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All credit belongs to Takahashi, Rumiko-sensei.**

**Made for Kneazles "Language of Flowers Challenge".**

**Prompt: Winter Cherry**

A slender, dark haired woman gazed with a faraway expression towards an old, wooden well, surrounded by green grass while the light breeze billowed pink flower petals all around her as if to caress and soothe her aching loneliness.

"What are you doing here all alone, Kagome? It's getting dark…you know it's dangerous around this time," a familiar gruff voice broke through her peculiar musings.

"I am just…can I ask you a question, Inuyasha?" Kagome began to explain, but instead turned soft sapphire orbs to smile gently at the red clad hanyou with a thoughtful expression.

"You're going to ask anyway even if I refuse, ain't ya? What is it?" Inuyasha replied with mirth bellying his miffed tone.

"Do you think your father loved both yours and Sesshoumaru's mother?" the miko asked seriously, leveling him with a contemplating stare.

"What? Why are you asking such nonsense, woman? How should I know that? I never met the old man!" Inuyasha shot back with wide eyes at the strange question. He was quite sensitive when it came to matters regarding his parents, but deep down his discomfort came from another source as well. He may act in an oblivious manner at times, but he was not stupid. He knew why the miko asked such a thing. After the well had closed, effectively trapping her in this time, she had been expecting an answer from him; one he delayed in giving for fear of losing her from his side.

"I wonder sometimes…he already had a mate and an heir. Why leave them in favor of a ningen hime no less? He must have known the repercussions of his actions. Did he not love them? Did they not love him in turn? Is that the reason Sesshoumaru became so cold and misanthropic?" Kagome asked aloud more to herself than the inuyoukai listening carefully.

"Keh, I don't know…I remember my mother faintly. She was beautiful and kind. It's no wonder the old man fell in love with her. As for Sesshoumaru…when I met him, he was the same cruel bastard that he is now. I've never met his mother, but if she's anything like him…I can't blame the old man," the silver haired hanyou revealed with a deep sigh, his eyes softening at the memory of his beloved mother.

"Look, those things happened a long time ago. There is no point in digging up the past now. Let it go…I'll wait for you in Kaede's hut, but if you take much longer, I'll come drag you there myself!" Inuyasha exclaimed half jokingly half seriously as he left her to ponder on her thoughts alone. The weird mood the miko was in lately was making him uncomfortable to be near her.

"Alright, I won't take long," Kagome nodded her agreement as her mind resumed her strange musings. An image of what Inu no Taishou must have looked like appeared on the front of her thoughts; a mix of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Tall and lean with an ethereal yet slightly rugged beauty. Silken sliver locks, liquid golden pools, elegant burgundy stripes, lustrous fur draped on his wide shoulders, elaborate, shinning armor covering his proud form. He must have been a sight to behold. Any woman, even more so a human woman unaccustomed to such perfection, would have fallen victim to such deceptive lures.

"We have much in common, don't we, Izayoi-san?" Kagome laughed tonelessly as she opened her eyes to gaze longingly towards the sacred tree that had sealed her heart along with the hanyou trapped on its bark fifty years ago. He had been her beginning in more ways than she could count; companionship, friendship, love. Yet now it was time to make it her end as well. He would never grace her with the latter, at least not in the way she craved, so she had to be content with the former two. They were all she had left to hope for and she would not throw them away in misguided impulse and wounded pride.

Exhaling a long sigh, she shook her head to clear all remaining thoughts of the bitter truth. She was not the one Inuyasha had chosen and she would never be the one he turned to for comfort either after the loss of his first true love. Perhaps, it was for the best as well. Her heart constricted painfully at the reminder of the other miko. Was this how Sesshoumaru's mother had felt when her mate chose another? No, she must have felt a thousand times worse…Inu no Taisho was her mate, not a hopeless dream she had reveled in for a time. Perhaps, she had more in common with the unknown woman than with Izayoi after all…

She began her slow retreat back to the village still plagued with dark musings of illicit affairs and unattainable dreams. As she was reaching the familiar, old hut, however, a large shadow passed through her clouded vision, forcing her head up to gaze at the reason.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered in awe as she caught sight of his elegant form soaring through the darkened sky after a visit to his ward presumably.

A forlorn smile curved the corners of her lips as her previous thoughts resurfaced, but her expression froze when he cast down half lidded golden orbs to peruse her slight figure in an inquisitive manner. There was unnamed emotion shimmering in his intense gaze, but she could not decipher what was hidden in his golden depths as was always the case with him. He was a difficult man to understand and Kagome had never actually made the effort. Yet now that the question had sneaked its way into her mind, she found herself curious in knowing the answer to the enigma that was the daiyoukai. What had made him assume this stoic and dispassionate demeanor? Luckily for her, she had all the time in the world to break through his hardened shell she thought smiling at the prospect. It would prove a great way to distract herself from the loneliness that awaited her from now on as well.


	2. Love Has Many Forms

**Prompt: Ragged Robin**

"Do you like living in a human village, Rin-chan?" Kagome asked with a sweet smile towards the teenage girl as they gathered medicinal herbs together per Kaede's instructions.

"I do like it! Everyone has been really kind to me here unlike the village where I was born. I am very happy to make new friends, but I miss traveling with Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin replied with a bittersweet expression at the mention of her guardian.

"I thought you were mostly traveling with Jaken and Ah-Un. Wasn't Sesshoumaru absent all the time in his quest to defeat Naraku?" the miko asked with a curious glint in her azure gaze.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama rarely traveled with us and, even when he did, his presence could best be described as _silent_," Rin agreed giggling as she remembered how her lord would always assume a seated position near the camp without uttering more than a few words mostly to chastise the unfortunate imp for his misconduct.

"That I can believe! He is a man of few words, isn't he?" Kagome nodded once, joining the girl in merry laughter.

"Well, he speaks through actions though. He made sure I was always fed, clothed and bathed properly. He, also, ordered Jaken-sama to cater to my every need like telling me stories or gathering flowers with me. Jaken-sama certainly did not like that. I think he has developed a severe fear of rocks because of that," Rin admitted laughing mischievously at the poor youkai's sufferings at the hands and boots of his lord.

"Hm, that slimy toad surely deserved all of the punishments. He can't hold his tongue for the life of him," the miko made a grimace as she recalled all the rude comments the tiny youkai had graced her with these past years after their first encounter.

"I think Jaken-sama was jealous of me at the beginning, but I believe he likes me now. When Sesshoumaru-sama last visited he brought me a new kimono as a gift. I know for a fact he did not choose it by himself because he rarely steps foot inside villages, be it youkai or ningen. Jaken-sama must have purchased it. The pattern of the kimono has my favorite flower on it…I think Jaken-sama misses me as well," Rin confessed with a sad smile and Kagome felt a pang of regret at having separated Rin from her pack. It had been her suggestion to let the girl stay at a human village and learn the ways of human life. She would soon reach the age when marriage proposals would be acceptable for her and the miko wanted Rin to be prepared in the case that someone actually was brave enough to ask for her hand of the daiyoukai.

"You can always return to your travels with Sesshoumaru if you wish it, Rin-chan," Kagome encouraged her in a soft voice, caressing the girl's raven locks.

"I am happy to be amongst my kind, Kagome-sama. I think I would only be a burden to Sesshoumaru-sama now and my life is not infinite. I have many things to learn and I'm sure Jaken-sama takes good care of our lord. He reminded me of a nagging mother at times," Rin erupted in a fit of laughter as she recalled the tiny imp trying to convince his lord to rest after each time he got injured and Kagome stifled a laugh at Rin's description of the green toad. An image of Jaken in a white apron waving a giant spoon around came to her mind and she couldn't help the laughter from spilling out anymore.

"I'm sure Seshhoumaru's mother would be appalled if she ever heard of that!" Kagome remarked between laughter as the image of a female version of the daiyoukai having a contest with Jaken for the position of Sesshoumaru's mother appeared in her thoughts.

"Sesshoumaru-sama's mother is very beautiful and elegant. She can make Jaken-sama cry easily as well. I think she's even smarter than Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin whispered with wide eyes at the memory of the cunning inuyoukai.

"You have met her before, Rin-chan? What kind of person is she?" the miko asked with surprise evident in her inquisitive tone, very interested in the matter.

"She shares the same unearthly beauty as Sesshoumaru-sama, but her eyes reveal more wisdom and wit. I was too young to appreciate it at the time, but - to quote your expression - she can give any male a run for his money!" Rin replied, winking at the curious miko. She had been fascinated by Kagome's strange pattern of speech and had requested the miko to teach her these peculiar expressions. She had proved to be a fast learner much to Inuyasha's consternation as Kagome had used him as a primary example for the less than flattering ones.

"How is her relationship with Sesshoumaru?" the miko asked then thoroughly impressed by Rin's description of the mysterious inuyoukai.

"I believe she loves Sesshoumaru-sama very much, but she hides it behind witty banter. She probably knows her son would not appreciate open shows of affection and she respects that. She makes really inappropriate jests, too. Sesshoumaru-sama assumes an offended expression and Jaken-sama tries to smooth things out unsuccessfully, but she cares for her son's well-being. I think it's what you called 'tough love'?" Rin inquired with a puzzled expression at the unfamiliar phrase Kagome had taught her yesterday while 'sitting' the dog eared hanyou for an indiscretion.

"Hm…so there _is _a person who can put that stubborn dog in his place. Now that is a sight I would pay to see it happen! I would very much like to meet this clever woman some tine in the future," the blue eyed miko exclaimed with a sly smirk at the thought of the regal creature's features marred in displeasure yet unable to answer back. Perhaps, next time Sesshoumaru visited she would breach the matter of an introduction. Maybe then her lingering queries on the distant past would be solved as well.


	3. The Twelve Labors of Hercules

**Prompt: Yellow Acacia**

Kagome had been cooking lunch when she felt a familiar powerful youki approaching the village. A slow smile formed on the corners of her lips when she caught the faint waves of displeasure coating the demonic energy he usually kept leashed. This past month, Sesshoumaru had been appearing each week with a clear purpose; to drive away the impertinent man who had dared ask for Rin's hand. He had been subjecting the poor ningen in strange tests to gauge his skills before he deemed him suitable for his ward. Kagome had been enjoying seeing the slight marring on his elegant features each time Tatsuma managed to complete the tasks given to him proficiently.

'_What ridiculous test has he come up with this time?' _Kagome mused, delighted as she hurried to finish her cooking in order to witness the display that was about to begin outside.

"Rin-chan, did I miss anything?" the miko shouted excitedly, jogging towards the slender girl gazing towards the forest intently with a defeated expression.

"Sesshoumaru-sama made a grand speech about how a male has a duty to provide for his mate and took Tatsuma on a deer hunt to test his abilities," the dark haired girl explained with a deep sigh.

"Hunting? This is bear breeding season. All hunters dare not approach the forest for fear of disturbing their mating rituals. What was Sesshoumaru thinking?" Kagome wondered aloud with confusion.

"I think Sesshoumaru-sama was bothered that Tatsuma-kun had emerged victorious from any task he was assigned so far and wanted to give him a scare. I do not think him cruel enough to let Tatsuma-kun get mortally wounded, but I will have to do a lot of bandaging on minor cuts and bruises when they return. Not to mention mending a male's bruised ego…that one would be harder to heal than physical wounds. Sesshoumaru-sama is acting rather…childish," Rin commented with evident disappointment in her voice.

"I thought so, too. He has been acting more like Inuyasha ever since he learned of Tatsuma-kun's intentions to marry you," Kagome agreed with a light snort and both women erupted in loud laughter at the apt comparison.

"I warned you regarding this, Rin-chan. You should have confided in him when you first started developing feelings for Tatsuma-kun instead of hiding it and sneaking around behind his back. If you had given him more time to adjust to the idea of you belonging to another man, he might have taken it more demurely. Tatsuma-kun's marriage proposal must have been a gigantic shock for him," the miko chastised the girl's unwise decision once more. When she had first caught whiff of the budding romance between the chief's son and Rin, she had taken the girl aside to give her the talk on men; humans and demons. It had ended just as she had predicted when Tatsuma finally mastered the courage to speak to the daiyoukai of his intentions after months of secret trysts and courting.

"I did have a rough idea of what would happen, but this is ridiculous. It's been a month now, yet Sesshoumaru-sama shows no inclination to cease these…what did you call them the other day, Kagome-sama?" Rin replied with a deep frown as she shot Kagome with an inquiring stare.

"Hercules's Twelve Labors?" Kagome supplied, bursting out in renewed laughter when Rin nodded miffed.

"I really hope that's not the case here because those were impossible for a mere mortal to accomplish. Do you wish for me to talk to him, Rin-chan? It might not bear any fruit, but I can at least try to sway the stubborn dog's opinion a little. I've suffered through Inuyasha's whining for years now…Sesshoumaru's juvenile behavior is right up my alley," Kagome offered with a lop sided grin, squeezing Rin's hands in reassurance.

"That would be wonderful, Kagome-sama. Thank you so much!" Rin exclaimed with hope shimmering in the depths of her chocolate brown gaze as she hugged the older woman gratefully.

"Alright then. Let's go inside for now. There is no point waiting here all day…Inuyasha will be back soon for lunch, too. Maybe he can offer some insight on this as well. Like it or not, he shares this annoying trait of male obstinacy with his half brother," the priestess winked at her as she stood, motioning for Rin to follow.

They had been enjoying some idle conversation when Inuyasha stormed in and headed straight for the stew with a hungry expression. Before he managed to reach the pot though, he got a sitting and an order to go clean himself, to which he obliged without a word back however with a pouting expression. They had been eating quietly after that until Kagome breached the matter at hand and Inuyasha surprisingly took his brother's side much to the women's shock and indignation.

"Keh, I might not like the jerk, but he's right in doing this. You are part of his pack, brat. It's his duty as an alpha to see to it that you'll be well cared for," the silver haired hanyou insisted when Rin claimed these tests were unnecessary and harsh.

"Normally, I would agree with his logic, but he's being unreasonable, Inuyasha. I think he's already established that Tatsuma-kun is a suitable husband for Rin-chan. These trials only serve to soothe his wounded pride and to torture the poor man for stealing his ward," Kagome countered huffing lightly.

"This Sesshoumaru will not be compared to a petulant whelp, miko," a deep baritone echoed through the hut's thin walls, making Kagome yelp in surprise while the hanyou laughed at her sudden cry. The daiyoukai had masked his aura, but not his scent. Inuyasha thought it would be funny to see a verbal spat between his frosty brother and the volatile miko, so he had kept his mouth shut about Sesshoumaru's return. He would not be disappointed either…

"Then you should stop acting like one," Kagome hissed angrily, peeved that he had managed to sneak up on her without her knowledge.

A highly uncomfortable and awkward silence filled the small hut as they stared each other down, mutely measuring one another up when Rin decided to intervene, concerned for her loved one's state.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I do not see Tatsuma-kun. Did something happen to him during the hunt?" the dark haired girl asked with trepidation, waiting for her guardian's reply.

"This one instructed him to skin the deer. You will find him outside," Sesshoumaru answered in a low rumble without breaking eye contact with the impertinent miko.

Rin let out a relieved sigh as she hurried outside to help the man in his task and ask details about the hunt and his experience.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru. Don't be an asshole, let it go…she's just yapping out her mouth like she usually does. The wench can't keep quiet and you know it," Inuyasha tried to smooth things out in his usual rude manner, yet all he achieved was to draw the attention of two heated stares.

"You will not command this one ever again, hanyou."

"You should keep your mouth shut, baka. Sit."


	4. A Guardian's Duty

**Prompt: Lotus**

"Rin-chan, why are you making such a sad face? It's your wedding day! That stubborn dog finally relented and gave permission for Tatsuma-kun to marry you. What's the problem now?" Kagome asked, frowning at the younger girl as she helped her get ready for the ceremony in a couple hours.

"Well…I, uh, I don't think Sesshoumaru-sama would want to be present for a human marriage, but I would like for him to be there. I don't want to force him to come though…" Rin confessed softly with a dejected expression marring her delicate features and Kagome knew she had fallen head first into a trap by making that question.

"Maybe he'll come, Rin-chan. You don't know that for sure…Um, look, he's already here at the outskirts of the village, so when the time comes, maybe he'll make a brief appearance…I hope?" the miko babbled, trying to sound convincing yet she had a bad feeling that was all wishful thinking on her part.

"You really think so?" Rin asked with hope shimmering brightly in the depths of her chocolate brown gaze and Kagome knew she was doomed. Now, she had to make true of her earlier words no matter the cost or run the risk of having a crying bride instead of a smiling one.

"You know what? Sango-chan will help you get ready while I, uh, go take care of some last minute details, ne? Besides, she wanted to talk with you about what happens after the wedding, so listen carefully. If anyone knows the hardships and wonders of married life, that's Sango-chan for sure with the man she chose! She definitely has some tips on how to sway a man to your will," the miko laughed mischievously as she hurried outside to find the taijiya and explain to her what she needed.

Convincing Sango to keep Rin occupied for an hour had been the easy part. The hard part was what came next Kagome thought, groaning as she made her way towards the powerful youki pulsating faintly near the forest.

"Sesshoumaru, I know you're here. Can you stop hiding and come here, so we can speak like adults? I must discuss an important matter with you!" Kagome shouted, knowing very well that her insulting words along with her raised voice would agitate the inuyoukai enough to make an appearance.

"You will address this one with the proper respect, miko," a deep rumble came from behind her and she turned to meet the familiar passive face of the current Western Lord.

"You want me to add a proper suffix to your name? Very well, I'll make you a deal. I prefer to hear my name when others call out to me, so if you address me by name then I will add 'sama' to yours. I think it's a fair deal. So, what's it gonna be, _Sesshoumaru_?" she shot back in a daring manner, copying his signature raised brow with a taunting smirk as she added his name without the suffix on purpose at the end.

"State the matter you wish to discuss, miko," the daiyoukai replied in a frosty tone, disregarding her offer blatantly. However, Kagome could see his golden orbs darken in displeasure as his features hardened into an even more stoic mask.

'_Fine! Have it your way, you arrogant dog,' _the miko suppressed the urge to lash out in exasperation, her eyebrows twitching slightly in irritation by his dismissal.

"You've come all the way here. I'm assuming you'll stay until the wedding ceremony has been completed. Why not make an open appearance, too? Rin-chan will be extremely happy for your presence," Kagome revealed the reason she was bothering him and herself, willing her rising temper to cool down.

"It is a ningen wedding. This Sesshoumaru's presence is not required nor will it be appreciated," the daiyoukai deigned to gift her with an answer after a few seconds.

"You can't be serious, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha, Kirara, Shippou, Hachi even Kouga and his tribe are attending the wedding. Your logic is terribly faulted," the miko countered with a superior tone, feeling elated at the prospect of winning an argument with the regal creature.

"Also, as I said before, Rin-chan definitely _wants _you by her side. You know, there is a custom in my time. The father or, in your case, the guardian of the bride has the important role of delivering her to the man who is to be her husband at the altar. I thought you were a traditional male. Why can't you grant this small favor to your ward? How hard will it be for you to be amongst other people for an hour? You can leave after the vows are exchanged you know…you don't have to stay for the celebration," Kagome prompted him, appealing to his weakness for Rin and his sense of honor by mentioning the duty of a guardian.

"This is expected of a guardian?" Sesshoumaru inquired with a contemplating expression as he obviously mulled over her words.

"It's what most parents do for their children, yes. I wouldn't have bothered you otherwise, but Rin is feeling down because of your absence. A bride should not be sad during her wedding. This is one of the most important moments of her life. Don't ruin it for her by being an…" Kagome began to say, but stopped abruptly when he pinned her with a menacing glare.

"…uncooperative guardian?" she completed her sentence with a nervous laugh; though, it was clear to both of them that was not the phrase she was going to use originally.

"Very well. This one shall attend the wedding and escort his ward," the daiyoukai finally conceded with an imperceptible nod and Kagome graced him with a radiant smile in turn.

"Maybe you could stay a little longer for the celebration afterwards as well?" the miko suggested with sparkling eyes still smiling at him.

"Do not push your luck, miko," was his expected answer and Kagome burst out in jovial laughter at his uptight manner.


	5. A Woman's Wish

**Prompt: Purple Lilac**

Kagome had been awoken by Kaede to assist in an early birth a little after midnight. The birth had been difficult and had lasted till the early morning hours, but they had managed to deliver a healthy baby boy safely. Kagome had cleaned the infant while the elder miko took care of the mother. Now he was suckling hungrily at his mother's breast. The endearing sight had caused a longing emotion to awaken within the young miko. She had entertained thoughts of having her own family one day with Inuyasha, but that was no longer possible.

Memories of her first encounter with the surly hanyou reemerged in her mind and she smiled ruefully at the unattainable dreams of her teenage self. Despite his gruff demeanor, Inuyasha possessed a heart of gold. It was no wonder she had fell in love with the dog hanyou. He always protected her and made her feel safe. However, her immature mind had idealized him and these feelings of affection had soon escalated to love, failing to notice the obvious flaws of his personality. He was not as strong as she had once thought him to be and she was not as weak as he had once made her to be. She still loved him, yet she had forced herself to change the nature of that love into something else.

Her chaotic thoughts turned to Rin's marriage a few months earlier. It had been a joyous occasion and the couple looked so immersed in each other that she could not help but feel a tad envious of their happiness. Soon their family would grow as Rin already showed signs of her first pregnancy. In a few months she would be called to deliver yet another baby. The village brimmed with children's laughter, but none of these children was hers. Was it greedy of her to crave for someone to call her own? Someone to share her life with? To have his children and grow old together?

Inuyasha had gone to visit his mother's grave as today was the annual anniversary of her death. Izayoi had been denied this as well; though, she at least had the chance to be with the man she loved for a time. She had a son with Inu no Taisho and Kagome believed she had been truly happy despite being shunned by her people for having an affair with a youkai. Was Sesshoumaru's mother shunned by her pack for being discarded by her mate? Rin had pictured the female inuyoukai to be cunning and wise. She had probably fared better than Kagome when she had realized her beloved was out of her reach.

The questions about the obscure past had been occupying her mind with a burning intensity for a while now, yet she dared not breach the matter whenever Sesshoumaru visited. At first, she thought it would be better not to bother the daiyoukai with such a personal discussion. Later on, she had the confidence to make her queries, yet ever since Rin's involvement with Tatsuma, he had been in a lethal mood. If she asked him now, she felt as if his thin control over his emotions would finally snap and she would be the unfortunate recipient of his wrath. However, she had always been a daredevil and had never cowered in the face of danger before. She decided it was time to finally get some answers out of the stoic creature. Her nagging curiosity would be the death of her one day.

The chance to talk with the solemn youkai came sooner than she had expected when she saw him arrive at the village a few hours later. Inuyasha had still not returned from his visit to his mother's grave, so it was a perfect opportunity to talk with him alone without unwanted interruptions. She plastered a pleasant smile on her face and greeted the approaching demon just as he arrived before her.

"Konbanwa, Sesshoumaru. Have you come to visit Rin-chan again? I'm sorry to inform you, but you will have to wait. She has gone with Tatsuma-kun to visit his grandparents in the neighboring village," the miko spoke with a warm smile at his attentive nature where his ward was concerned.

"Hn. This one shall return at a later time then," the daiyoukai replied in his usual deep baritone as he turned to leave.

"Wait! Would you like to have a cup of tea with me? They should return soon," Kagome hurried to offer with a pleading gaze. The daiyoukai spared her an apathetic glance, and Kagome feared he would reject her offer. However, he inclined his silver crowned head in an imperceptible nod and her face lit up in response.

"Thank you. Come inside and I will prepare the tea promptly," the miko motioned for him to follow after her as she entered the hut and made herself busy readying the tea. He lowered himself to the floor with an elegant motion that Kagome envied greatly. Everything he did carried an air of regality Kagome would never hope to attain even if she trained herself for a century. She brought the tea and filled their cups with as much grace as she could manage. Then she sat opposite of him in silence, waiting for him to speak first. Minutes passed by as they stared at each other and she found herself being hypnotized by his alluring golden gaze.

She had never taken the time to study the dispassionate youkai before, yet now she understood fully why his sire had gifted him with such a name. The Killing Perfection. She had previously thought the name primarily represented his unrivaled battle expertise, but she realized it extended to other qualities as well. Ethereal beauty, aristocratic stature, overwhelming power; perfection in its purest form. She had met him upon countless occasions so far, but she felt as if she truly saw him for the first time. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized he had been studying her as well.

His golden hues entrapped her azure gaze, causing her to still lest she broke this fragile connection. Long eyelashes, black slit pupils, irises the shade of dark amber, slanted eyes highlighted by magenta stripes. They were the traits that stood out the most in his elven features. While his impassive expression usually never changed, these eyes burned with emotion; and, at this very moment, they were alight with something she was very familiar with. Curiosity.


	6. I Am Alpha

**Prompt: Bluebell  
**

'Can someone drown in a sea of gold?' Kagome did not know how else to describe what she felt as she gazed into the daiyoukai's mysterious golden depths. Never before in her life had words eluded her, yet she could not muster the strength to break free of this ensnaring spell he had woven around her. She felt as if something would break, shatter, disappear if she were to utter a single word at this moment. She remembered her grandfather advising her not to blink when faced with a dangerous animal. He certainly reminded her of a predator; under the cold façade and calculative eyes lurked a savage beast, ruled by animalistic instincts. Seconds, minutes, hours passed in silence until all she could recognize was liquid gold.

"Miko." The rich, silken sound of his baritone broke through her mental stasis, awakening her from the weightless dream she had been floating in.

She exhaled a long, shuddering breath, feeling thankful she had at least remembered how to breathe while trapped in this phantom prison. Her trembling fingers curled around the cup of tea in front of her and she winced when heat scalded her flesh. Faint, aromatic smoke rose from the cup, making her question her perception of time. Not hours, not minutes, perhaps not even seconds had passed. She blinked then freeing herself from the compelling spell completely.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I lost track of time…What did you want to ask?" she mumbled a little breathless, feeling overwhelmed by his larger than life presence inside the small hut.

"When is Rin expected to give birth?" he asked in a smooth timbre solemnly, appearing not the least affected by the magic she had been drowning in earlier.

"Rin-chan? I would say she has at least two months before she gives birth," Kagome replied with a contemplating expression as her heart finally slowed down to its usual beating rhythm.

"Are you experienced in such matters?" he continued with an inquisitive glance towards her, signs of faint curiosity shimmering in his golden orbs.

"I have assisted Kaede-baachan many times before, yes. You don't need to worry, Sesshoumaru. Rin-chan and her baby will be fine," she answered with a reassuring nod, noticing her voice had become steadier at last. Not willing to revert back to the dangerous silence which seemed to elicit strange reactions within her, she spoke again quickly.

"Do inuyoukai pregnancies differ from ningen ones?" the miko asked with a hopeful gaze, intrigued by the question her hazy mind had managed to come up with.

"The only difference lies in the duration. An inuyoukai pregnancy lasts for six months," he revealed slowly, indulging her curious nature as she squirmed uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Inuyasha wishes for a pup?" Sesshoumaru surmised in a seemingly uninterested tone, making his own conclusions by her previous question, but Kagome could discern slight intrigue in his deep voice.

"Honestly? I have no idea. If he finds someone he wishes to spend his life with, I imagine that he would. Isn't it the same for you, too?" the priestess returned nonchalantly with a small shrug, hiding the unpleasant feeling that gathered in the pits of her stomach at the mere thought.

"This one was under the impression the hanyou wished you for his mate. Has he not taken an oath to protect you as he has claimed before this one time and again? Is he acting in a dishonorable manner now that I have no wish to take either of your lives? Tell this Sesshoumaru the truth," the daiyoukai asked in a commanding tone, dismissing her last question blatantly, as his arctic voice deepened, forgoing all of his previous indifference.

"He did promise to protect me, but that is all. He has kept that promise, too. I'm alive and well, aren't I?" Kagome replied with a soothing nuance in her low voice, trying not to agitate the inuyoukai further while she tried to understand the reason behind his reaction. It hit her like a lightning strike, causing her gaze to widen in shocked comprehension not a minute later.

"He is not your father, Sesshoumaru. He did not betray me for another woman. He merely sought comfort in my presence since I reminded him so much of his previous love. But, even that is over now," Kagome explained in a soft voice, a rueful smile curving her lips.

"Hn. Inuyasha has inherited most of our sire's inadequacies. I have come to acknowledge him as my blooded kin; therefore, I am responsible for his actions as well. I will not allow him to act in an unbecoming manner. You belong to his pack, ningen you may be, yet pack mate nonetheless. Tell Inuyasha should he wrong you in any way, he would have to answer to his _alpha_," Sesshoumaru stated in a sovereign rumble, surprising Kagome once again with his admission.

"You are just looking for an excuse to beat up your brother now that you can't use Tetsusaiga as a valid reason, aren't you? I certainly appreciate the offer, but it's not necessary. Inuyasha is my friend, pack mate if you prefer, but no more than that," the miko confessed in a light tone casually, touched by his words, but not wanting to fuel the brother rivalry into greater proportions.

"Hn." The daiyoukai gave her an imperceptible nod, understanding the hidden meaning of her words as he reverted back to silence.

"May I ask y-" the miko began to form a question - since the opportunity to talk about the distant past had presented itself before her - only to be interrupted by an angry yell.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha hollered, barging inside the hut like a rampaging bull and ruining the moment. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he took notice of the miko and the daiyoukai, sitting together in a non threatening situation, drinking tea leisurely.

"Sesshoumaru came to visit Rin-chan, but she is visiting the neighboring village, so I offered him tea while he waited. No need to cause such a fuss, Inuyasha," Kagome explained quickly before things escalated to an unreasonable fight between the siblings thanks to Inuyasha's big mouth.

"Tell Rin this one will return at a later time," Sesshoumaru informed the miko regally as he stood to leave.

"Am I invisible, jerk!? Since when do you talk to Kagome and not me?" the surly hanyou spat with surprise coating his angry tone. Sesshoumaru approached his younger brother in measured steps, stopping a few inches before him as he cast down a condescending glare.

"This Sesshoumaru is your _alpha_. You will address this one with respect, Inuyasha," the daiyoukai ordered with a low, warning growl, succeeding in shocking the hell out of his brother before he disappeared in a blur of fast movement.

"_A-alpha_!? What the hell? I'll never accept you as my alpha, asshole! Come back here and fight me like a man for the position, Sesshoumaru!" the silver haired hanyou yelled crimson faced after the daiyoukai's declaration, but made no move to follow behind him.

'Heh? Trying to act tough when you're red as a tomato from embarrassment and joy…' Kagome mused with amusement as a small smirk crept up her face at her friend's reaction to the unconventional way the daiyoukai had used to show his acceptance of him.


	7. The Birth of the Son of the Blood Moon

**Prompt: Sunflower (Gratitude)**

_Outside the Hut_

"The scent of blood is potent – too strong. If this continues, she will die," Sesshoumaru morbidly bit out in a low growl, his elfin features strained with agitation. He kept his golden gaze transfixed on the iridescent moon, trying to ignore the pained yells coming from the small hut in short intervals. However, he was losing the battle with patience the more the time passed and the suffering inside continued.

"Calm down, bastard! She's giving birth, not dying. It's natural for a little blood to be spilt. Keh, just sit tight and wait it out like a man," Inuyasha grunted with seeming indifference; though, it was clear by the way his claws bit into the soft skin of his palms that he was feeling anything but calm.

"My wife will _not _die! She cannot die! I won't allow it! RIN!" Tatsuma finally lost his composure after the daiyoukai's blunt remark, making a mad dash towards the fire lit hut, but stopped right before he nearly collided with a worn out miko.

"Enough! You're not helping the situation by working yourselves crazy with worry. Rin-chan is just having a difficult birth. She's too small and the baby is a bit larger than we expected, but there is no real reason for panic. Kaede-baachan has certainly dealt with more difficult births. It'll take a little while, but this will be over before you realize it. I can't be coming out every fifteen minutes to state these obvious things when I'm needed inside. Behave yourselves!" Kagome stated for the fifth time after Rin had gone into labor with an exasperated tone then dragged her tired body inside to resume her duties.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru merely resumed his moon viewing, his jaw set in stone, while Inuyasha gave the human male an awkward arm lock in reassurance.

* * *

_Inside the Hut_

"You're almost there, Rin-chan! Just a little bit more! One more push, sweetheart!" the raven haired miko urged the exhausted girl when she finally spotted a bloody patch of skin making its shy appearance into the world.

"Aye, ye have done well, girl. 'Tis almost done," Kaede gave a quick nod as she brought the clean linens, ready to wrap the newborn any minute now.

"I swear I'm _never _doing this again! You hear me, Tatsuma!? NEVER!" Rin vowed with a hissed scream as she gave one final push and a healthy wail reverberated through the small hut.

Kagome was not surprised when three males burst in right after the newborn's first cry. The old miko passed her the clothed bundle, exchanging places with her as she was more experienced in dealing with what came after the birth which Kagome accepted gratefully.

"Alright, who wants to cut the umbilical cord, so the proud mother can hug her baby for the first time?" she exclaimed with a huge smile, wiggling her brows towards the stunned men.

"You bunch of wimps. It's not gonna bite you. You can say it's a way for you to feel like you participated in the birth. How about it, Tatsuma-kun?" she suggested excitedly, but the human man was already by his wife's side, caressing her matted locks with relief etched in his features.

"This one will perform the duty." A deep baritone voice drew her attention back from the young couple and she graced its owner with a radiant smile.

"It is a son," Kagome barely heard him whisper with veiled awe before he severed the cord with a shift motion of his claws.

"Yes, it's a healthy baby boy. Meet your son, Rin-chan!" the miko repeated as she carefully placed the newborn in his mother's outstretched arms.

"H-he looks like you…" Tatsuma chocked back tears of joy at seeing his son for the first time.

"He's beautiful…" Rin half laughed half cried as she pressed her son as close to her chest as possible without hurting him.

"Tatsuma-kun and I, we gave it a lot of thought, and we would like for you to name him, Sesshoumaru-sama," she confessed shyly, raising her misty chocolate eyes to pin the daiyoukai with a pleading gaze.

There was no trace of Sesshoumaru being shocked by her request on his regal expression, but both Kagome and Inuyasha could discern the slight punctuations in his leashed youki after his ward's gracious offer. He approached the human pair with measured steps, asking for permission silently before Rin offered the small bundle to him with an adoring smile.

"Chizukirou," the silver haired youkai uttered slowly, his golden orbs softening in intensity as he perused the tiny creature in his arms.

"Son of the…Blood Moon? Only you could come up with that. What did I tell ya, brats? He doesn't have a decent naming sense," the dog eared hanyou snorted with disbelief.

"I think it's really fitting. All this blood…" Tatsuma whispered with a queasy expression, turning his attention back to his wife after he had had his fill of seeing all the blood soaked linens lying scattered around them.

"Get it together, man! You're a father now!" Inuyasha patted him on the back with an ear splitting grin, but faltered when his brother turned towards him, motioning for him to take the baby.

"Huh? No; no freaking way. I'm gonna drop it, I mean drop him! I ain't touching him till he's three…or five…or something!" the hanyou ranted incoherently, backing away from the advancing daiyoukai while everyone laughed at his frantic antics.

"You will be just fine, Inuyasha," Kagome cooed at the baby as she gently took him from the daiyoukai's embrace and showed Inuyasha the right way to hold him. His amber eyes were huge as he listened with rapt attention at the miko's instructions, nodding profusely.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama, for being here," Rin's weak voice came breathlessly before Kaede ushered them all outside to resume with the aftercare.

"Wait, baba! What am I supposed to do with _him_!?" the panicked hanyou exclaimed nervously.

"Take him with ye. I'll summon for ye when she's ready to feed him," the seasoned miko ordered with a tone of finality.


	8. That Was Quick!

**Prompt: Sweet Pea  
**

If someone had told Kagome how things would turn out after Kouga's last visit a month ago, she would have laughed in their face and called them delusional. Instead, all she could do now was close her gaping mouth and focus her attention on the baby boy napping in her arms. She rocked the clothed bundle, making soft lulling sounds at the infant while she cast surreptitious glances towards the couple a few feet away. She couldn't catch their conversation due to her weak human hearing, but her eyes told her clearly what was happening.

'I can't believe Inuyasha would go for a wolf after his constant whining on how bad they smell or how annoying they are,' the miko thought, partly amused and partly annoyed at her hanyou friend.

Kouga had come to meet Rin's newborn son and bought a gift – as was common courtesy – a few weeks ago, but he hadn't come with Ginta and Hakkaku as usual. Instead, a female ookami had accompanied him. She had introduced herself as Kamiko and had taken an immediate liking to the brusque hanyou. Kagome hadn't paid much attention since she never expected Inuyasha to respond warmly to the wolf's attempts, yet she had been thoroughly mistaken. If she wanted to be honest, she had enjoyed seeing the female wolf challenging the hanyou to a duel for his… hand.

Kouga had explained to her that female ookami were more assertive and competitive and liked to test a potential mate's strength before they made a final choice. The miko didn't find this strange considering Ayame had practically mauled Kouga in her fervent pursuit of him. Still, she hadn't expected Inuyasha would lose the match or that he would be interested in the wolf's claim. As it turned out, she had been flat out wrong as not only had the hanyou _allowed _Kamiko to one up him, but was also actively chasing after her on his own.

The initial shock had faded away after the first week, but the miko still felt a light pang of hurt at seeing Inuyasha moving on without her. She knew this would happen one day, but she hadn't expected it so _soon_. She had realized that even though she claimed to have given up on him, she always carried a little bit of hope in her heart, much to her dismay. However, this new development gave her the last push she needed to finally let go once and for all. Inuyasha would never be hers and he deserved to be happy. If the wolf lady was the one for him then she would give her consent with a radiant smile on her face. She really didn't like seeing Inuyasha's guilty expression whenever Kamiko visited. It reminded her too much of past occasions – memories she did not want to dwell on.

Exhaling a long sigh, she watched the sleeping baby with a warm smile. Babysitting for Chizukirou had been her only comfort lately. She never had to mince her words or be careful of her actions around the tiny creature and she was greatly thankful for that small favor. She traced the smoothness of his cheek with a finger, mindful not to awake him when the familiar youki of his godfather infiltrated her senses abruptly. Sesshoumaru had been her only other comfort – which was ridiculous but utterly true. He came, brought presents, held Rin's son for an hour, then left – only to appear again after a few days and repeat the same routine.

"Greetings, Sesshoumaru," the dark haired woman whispered with a small bow of her head in his direction.

"Miko," the daiyoukai acknowledged her with an imperceptible nod. Then his attention was drawn to the same couple Kagome had been secretly watching not so long ago.

"Inuyasha will mate the ookami soon," Sesshoumaru commented almost casually as his golden hues shimmered with a strange gleam.

"M-mate? How can you tell? They've only just started going out," the miko argued in a hushed whisper, rocking Chizukirou lightly.

The daiyoukai leveled her with a questioning stare after her peculiar wording, and Kagome laughed softly when she understood his confusion.

"I meant that they have only begun courting? Is this an appropriate term for youkai? In my time, couples usually wait to get to know each other better before they get married – erh – mated," Kagome tried to explain, reminding herself that he was not accustomed with her weird expressions as Rin was.

"Courting, yes. Each youkai clan has its own individual courting process. The ookami seems to be the dominant in this case however. Their courtship period is short and simple. They begin by testing the strength of a potential mate. If they find their partner acceptable they proceed with scent marking and the mating ritual. It appears the ookami has already scent marked the hanyou," Sesshoumaru revealed with his usual apathetic manner.

"But… surely they must love each other if they decide to bind themselves together forever, right?" the miko asked with a perplexed expression, trying to make sense of this weird courtship practice.

"Not all matings are based on the emotion you call 'love', miko. My sire is a prime example of that," the daiyoukai remarked bluntly as if this discussion was a tedious matter, but Kagome could see the slight clenching of his jaw after the mention of his father.

"Did your father not mate your mother out of love?" the blue eyed miko dared to ask since he had brought up the matter on his own. She really prayed the daiyoukai would finally grace her with an answer as she had been seething with curiosity for many months now.

"I do not know," Sesshoumaru deigned to reply after a stagnant pause, his golden gaze shadowed with a heavy emotion Kagome was all too well aware of – sadness.


	9. Don't Leave Me Alone

**Prompt: Plum Blossom**

Sesshoumaru had been right in his initial assumptions, Kagome contemplated as she stifled a small sigh. Inuyasha seemed completely taken with Kamiko, and their relationship had progressed faster than she would have liked. She eyed the couple in front of her with a troubled expression before she buried all disconcerting thoughts deep in her mind. Plastering a warm smile on her face, she addressed the waiting youkai with a friendly tone.

"You are getting mated soon, right? That's what you wanted to talk to me about?" the miko broke the ice, cutting right to the chase. Inuyasha would never open the conversation with that line, but she had a feeling Kamiko was of the more opinionated variety. She liked the assertive female from what she'd seen so far and she hoped they could become close friends in time.

"Yeah…we are getting mated," Inuyasha murmured in his rough tone, his cheeks slightly burning with embarrassment, but the miko could discern the joyful timbre in his low voice.

"Then I guess congratulations are in order. Who would have guessed _you _would be the one to end up as Kouga-kun's pack mate and not I," Kagome snorted with suppressed laughter in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I – what!?" the red clad hanyou exclaimed, his golden gaze wide after he made the connection.

"Well, you are part of Kouga-kun's pack, aren't you, Kamiko-san?" Kagome asked the dark haired ookami, still grinning widely.

"Yeah, Kouga is my alpha. I talked to him about this mating and got his approval; though, he was not all that happy about it either," Kamiko laughed amused, her voice carrying a husky undertone that Kagome envied greatly of the female.

If she wished to be honest, Kamiko was the type of woman who turned men's heads easily – long, chestnut curls, sea blue eyes, dark skinned, tall and lithe muscled. She would be the athletic type in Kagome's time. Her darker tones complimented Inuyasha's fairer colors quite nicely, too. They made a lovely couple, the miko thought, amused when Kamiko pulled on the hanyou's ear after he made a snide remark regarding her alpha.

"Well, it's a nice change to learn how to get along better, Inuyasha. You and Kouga-kun are quite similar in personality – no matter how much you want to deny it," Kagome took her joke even further, having fun in teasing her friend a little.

"If I knew it would mean living with him and seeing his wolf mug every single day, I wouldn't have agreed! Why didn't you tell me, Kamiko!?" the dog eared hanyou whined pathetically with a sullen expression, causing the women to laugh harder at his antics.

"Um, wait – _living_ with him?" the miko broke out of her laughing fit when his words finally registered in her mind, and Inuyasha assumed a sheepish expression.

"We are youkai, Kagome-neesan. I have a pack and I could never really fit in with humans. I think it would be good for Inuyasha, too," Kamiko explained with a beseeching expression, understanding this would be a huge blow to Kagome.

"Neesan?" the miko asked with an incredulous gaze after the wolf's chosen suffix.

"Yeah, that's what my pack members call you. I really hope we'll become _sisters _in the true meaning of the bond," the female ookami smiled warmly at the other woman, taking her hands within her own.

"I'm sure we will, Kamiko-san. When will you be leaving?" the miko finally accepted the reality of her situation, choosing not to make things difficult for the couple. She could visit Kouga's tribe anytime she wished, and Inuyasha would surely come to check on her often. There was no reason to panic or throw a childish tantrum over this.

"We'll leave in the morning. The mating ritual is private or I would have invited you. You understand, right, Kagome?" Inuyasha replied instead of his intended mate with a boyish grin.

"Yeah, don't worry about me – I'll be fine. I'm still training under Kaede-baachan and I have started to build a life here. Chizu-chan would like some company soon, too – just so you know," the azure eyed woman teased him mercilessly, watching with amusement as his face flamed instantly after her playful comment.

"I haven't forgotten my promise. I'll always protect you; call for me when you need me, Kagome. _Always_," Inuyasha engulfed her in an awkward hug, taking in her scent as if trying to engrave it in memory. Kamiko gave the miko a warm hug as well right after him before they left her alone to digest the news.

"Be happy, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured under her breath, bittersweet tears burning in her eyes as she perused their retreating backs with a rueful smile.

Sesshoumaru found her in that exact state when he arrived a few hours later. She was still watching towards the direction Inuyasha and Kamiko had left, dried tears staining her white cheeks, and looking as if she would break from the evening wind's barest breeze. Kagome didn't even realize she had company until she felt something soft and warm being wrapped around her shoulders. She turned her gaze towards the comforting warmth, faintly recognizing the daiyoukai's familiar pelt.

"They have left me behind – all of them. Shippou-chan, Sango-chan, Miroku-san, now even Inuyasha," the miko mused aloud with a faltering voice, her heart constricting tightly at the reminder. The daiyoukai remained silent, showing no other sign of acknowledging her monologue; other than the heavy presence of his youki and the heat of his furs. Renewed tears rained down her face as she recalled all of her losses, then she finally regained a sliver of her usual liveliness.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what has gotten into me. You came here to see Chizu-chan, not listen to my pathetic rambling," Kagome sputtered, mortified that she was letting Sesshoumaru of all people witness her at her lowest.

"Chizukirou," the daiyoukai corrected with no real vice after he heard her endearment of Rin's son, succeeding in eliciting a sniffled laughter from Kagome.

"Hai, hai, _Chizukirou_. I'll call him that when he grows up to live up to the name. For now he's my Chizu-chan," the dark haired woman replied with an amused chuckle, expecting to see a familiar scowl on the daiyoukai's face. Surprisingly enough, Sesshoumaru's rigid expression softened imperceptibly. He then turned to walk towards Rin's hut in search of said boy no doubt.

"Sesshoumaru, wait! Your pelt –" Kagome fumbled with the silky furs, embarrassed she had gotten them ruined with her remaining tears.

"I will return after I visit my ward. You may keep them until then," Sesshoumaru offered in his deep baritone without stopping until he disappeared inside Tatsuma and Rin's hut.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered low, with gratitude, burying her face deeper in the soft furs.


	10. I Am Free

**Prompt: Yew**

Kagome had been captivated by the blinding flames of the coming sunset, her shadowed gaze transfixed on the setting sky. Her mind had been devoid of all thought – _empty_. Her tears had dried long ago and with them her soul as it seemed. Inuyasha and Kamiko had departed a week ago to join Kouga's pack on the mountain he claimed as his home. Kagome had sent them off with a smile and a promise to come visit soon. It was always the same motif as her friends left her one by one. She would wave at them with feigned joy until they disappeared from her sight and she could finally allow her façade to die away.

She recalled the day when she had parted with her fox kit. Shippou had proclaimed himself mature enough to enroll in the kitsune school and study youjutsu with his kind. A year had passed since then and her only comfort had been his periodic letters. Once a month she would receive word of his well being, sometimes even proof of his accomplishments as the letter would transform into a gift for her.

'Where are you now, Shippou-chan? Why won't you visit me once in a while?' the miko wondered with a forlorn expression, wishing desperately to catch even a glimpse of his auburn locks.

"Miko." A familiar, rich baritone broke her out of her solitariness. The dark haired woman turned to greet the owner of the deep voice, a practiced smile forming on her face out of habit.

"Konbanwa, Sesshoumaru. Are you coming or leaving?" Kagome asked on cue since she hadn't felt his youki arriving. She had been out of sorts lately, so he could have arrived without her knowledge.

"Why do you smile, miko? Is it a ningen habit to feign emotion?" the daiyoukai inquired with a raised brow, not one to beat around the bush when something seemed odd to him.

"You can sense how I feel?" the dark haired woman blurted, taken aback by his perceptiveness.

"I can tell your mood does not befit your expression – that is all," Sesshoumaru returned with a slight nod, surprising her by taking a seat near her.

"I don't think it applies only to humans. We all have things we wish to hide. I feign cheerfulness even though I feel sadness and you – I can never tell what you are thinking. Are you happy, Sesshoumaru? Sad? Angry? Bored? Why do you bother with me?" Kagome whispered in a barrage of hushed questions, her low voice tinged with sorrow. If he could already discern her mood then there was no need to pretend with him.

"You belong to this one's pack," Sesshoumaru replied solemnly as if this would magically solve all of her queries.

"You think I am your responsibility then?" the miko surmised with a thoughtful expression, attempting to make sense of his words. She could never understand pack mentality. Inuyasha had tried to explain the mechanics behind it once or twice, but she had never paid much attention as she was human.

Sesshoumaru gave an imperceptible nod, not bothering to explain himself with words. She shook her head at his unchanging attitude, a genuine smile curving the corners of her lips. His silent presence was reassuring in its calm ambience if she wished to be honest.

"I miss my friends…" she confessed with a rueful timbre. If he wished to know how she felt, she would tell him. Kagome had a feeling the daiyoukai could discern truth from lie anyway. It was a moot point to even try to lie in this case.

"Where is your pack, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked in his stoic manner after her confession.

"Shippou-chan left to study kitsune youjutsu, Sango-chan and Miroku-san went to rebuild the taijiya village, and Inuyasha joined Kouga's pack after he mated Kamiko. I chose to stay here because I can't really fit in their lives anymore," the blue eyed woman relayed the events in a clipped tone.

"Enough about me… Where do _you_ live, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome then asked as the thought appeared in her mind suddenly. She needed a distraction from her lonesome existence and she really didn't want the daiyoukai to think of her as a nagging fool.

"Nowhere," Sesshoumaru deigned to inform her after a small pause, his golden gaze perusing the scarlet sunset leisurely. The evening breeze caressed his silver locks, blowing them away softly. The lovely sight he presented entranced Kagome for a few moments before his words finally registered in her hazed mind.

"_Nowhere_!?" the miko exclaimed, her azure gaze wide with shocked confusion. It couldn't be that the Lord of the West was _homeless_, could it? Kagome stifled a laugh at the ridiculous thought.

"I go wherever I please," Sesshoumaru clarified for her benefit, standing to leave presumably.

"It must feel nice to be free of everything," Kagome mused with a wistful voice, exhaling a long sigh.

"Are you not the same, miko?" the daiyoukai more stated than asked, stopping a few feet away, his head turned to the side. She found herself drowning in liquid gold, the intensity of his gaze rendering her speechless for a few seconds.

"I guess I am?" the miko returned breathlessly, realizing that she had no real ties to anyone or anything now.

"Then you can go wherever you please as well," Sesshoumaru offered in a deep rumble before taking to the skies.

Kagome stood there, her feet rooted to the earth and her sapphire eyes following after his elegant form until he disappeared from her sight. His words took root within her mind, awakening her fully to her reality. He was right; she could go anywhere she wanted. She was a skilled miko and her services would always be wanted by any village. Her mind made up, she returned to Kaede's hut to inform her mentor of her newly made decision. She would travel the lands, helping people in need on her journeys. Perhaps then she could finally find a purpose in her life instead of lamenting the past on each passing day.


	11. Favors and Guardians

**Prompt: Eggplant**

"Ye cannot be serious, child! Even with the Shikon gone, there are still many dangers lurking around for a woman to be traveling alone. Yer a capable miko, but youkai are not the only evil creatures out there. Ye cannot fight against human bandits. Yer reiki will be useless and yer not adept with a sword – a bow will not provide much defense," Kaede argued logically, trying to dissuade the younger miko from this risky journey. She understood that with Inuyasha mated and gone, Kagome would need to find a way to move on, but this was beyond anything she had imagined.

"I agree with Kaede-sama. If you wish to travel and offer aid to others then why not visit the taijiya village? You can stay with Sango-sama and Miroku-sama for a while; I'm sure they'd love that," Rin proposed as a slight compromise. She would be terribly sad without the older woman's company, but she understood her reasons for wanting to get away. Rin had Tatsuma and Chizukirou – a family of her own. She could understand with painful clarity that which the miko was missing from her life so much. Perhaps, she could find the answers she sought at the taijiya village, but traveling the unfamiliar lands alone would be suicide.

"I have made my decision. I may pass by Sango-chan's village during my journeys, but I'll not stay there for long. Besides, Kikyou was fine on her own and I will be, too. I know I am still lacking as a miko, but I'm not a weakling either. I know you worry about me and I love you all the more for it, but I can't go on like this – lost, hollow, alone," Kagome stated with firm conviction, her voice slightly faltering at the end.

"If only I was a bit younger –" Kaede exhaled a heavy sigh, lamenting her old age for the first time in years. The determined gleam in Kagome's gaze told her that her decision was already made, but she could not follow after the younger woman at her condition even if she wanted to.

"You must stay here and be the village miko either way, Kaede-baachan," Kagome shook her head, laughing after her mentor's words. She had no doubt that the seasoned miko would have insisted on coming with her had her body not been ravaged by time.

"When will you be leaving then, Kagome-sama?" Rin asked with a contemplative expression, accepting the miko's decision in stride.

"Hm, I still need to gather supplies and prepare concoctions for many illnesses. It's best to be prepared after all. I think it will take me no more than three days to get ready for departure," Kagome mused aloud, going over a list in her mind.

"Don't worry, Rin-chan! I won't disappear in the middle of the night," Kagome joked light-heartedly in an attempt to lift the younger woman's spirits. It seemed that Rin had taken her decision the hardest and Kagome knew her absence would be mostly felt by Rin.

* * *

"Konnichiwa, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin greeted her guardian when he arrived a couple hours after the sun had risen. It was rare for him to visit so early in the day, but Rin could pretty much guess his reason for doing as such today. The daiyoukai acted in an indifferent manner most of the time, but she knew he cared for those he called his own. She passed her son to him out of habit, her gaze softening at the sight. He would make a great father if he ever decided to find a mate and settle down. Rin barely suppressed a laugh when she imagined Jaken babysitting for his lord's pups much like he had done for her in their travels.

"How is Jaken-sama? It's been a while since his last visit," Rin asked with a wistful expression after her last thought. In all honesty, she missed the tiny youkai even with all his nagging haughtiness.

"Do you wish for his presence?" Sesshoumaru returned with a solemn tone, lifting his locks behind his back. Chizukirou had been fascinated by their silver shimmer, often making attempts to trap them within his short, chubby fingers.

"I would like to see him – yes," Rin nodded with enthusiasm, hiding an amused smile when the daiyoukai graced her son with a disapproving glance for his mischief.

"Then he will stay with you for as long as you wish," Sesshoumaru decreed without giving more thought to the matter. Rin would have pointed out that the tiny youkai might object to that, but she knew the decision was made. In a way, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were more alike than anyone would have ever imagined when it came to Inuyasha and Jaken respectively, Rin thought, further amused.

"Kagome-sama decided to become a traveling miko," Rin commented casually; though, she was well aware that her guardian knew of this fact already. In fact, she was certain this was the reason for Sesshoumaru's unexpected, early visit today. Kagome would depart at noon after lunch.

"Speak your mind, Rin," the silver haired man uttered in a soft command, quite used to feminine wiles thanks to his mother's cunning nature. He could surmise what Rin wished to discuss by the slight hunch of her shoulders and her guilty expression when he leveled her with a pointed stare.

"Could you keep Kagome-sama safe? I know you like to travel alone and I don't think she would wish to impose on you either, so I won't ask you to let her join in your travels. But, could you check on her once in a while?" Rin chose to be completely honest with her guardian, understanding that there was no need to mince her words.

"I would have done as such regardless," Sesshoumaru ended their discussion, handing her son back to Rin as he exited the hut silently.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin whispered with a sweet smile after he had left.

"Ready to meet Jaken-sama?" she then asked her son, delighted when the imp's loud squawks were heard from outside after a few minutes.


End file.
